


A group of Solkat dabbles

by TheRealKira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV may change depending, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dabble has exactly 100 words.  On April second there is a content dump for the Solkat tag on tumblr. Let's see how many I can write before that day :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

Sollux sat on the floor, leaning against Karkat's bed. He looked up at his best friend, and sighed. Karkat was lost in the world of the romcom they were watching, but Sollux was bored out of his mind. 

"I wrote you everyday for a year." the leading male said in the movie. The on screen couple kissed, and Sollux couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted to kiss Karkat like that.

"Hey, KK," He said in a fit of courage. 

Karkat looked down at him. "What do you want?"

Sollux took a deep breath, and kissed Karkat. "I want you"


	2. I Love You

You hold on tightly to his hand. His bi-coloured eyes are locked on your red ones. You can't help but feel happier when he's holding you. You've only been dating a few weeks, but you know you're in love with him. It's like somethin. out of one of your movies that he hates so much. 

You know you want to be with him for a long time, you have since you met him in seventh grade.

"I love you" he whispers into your ear.

You look up at him in a mixture of excitment and shock "I love you too"


	3. Internet crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even going to try and code this XD

carcinoGeneticisist [CG] begain trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: I KNOW ITS LIKE THREE AM, WHERE YOU ARE BUT THERES SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU.  
TA: can iit waiit tiill morniing?  
TA: iim falliing a2leep, dude.  
CG: NO, I NEED TO TELL YOU NOW.  
CG: I LIKE YOU SOLLUX, LIKE YOU LIKE YOU.  
CG: ....ITS BEEN TEN MINUTES ASSWIPE ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER?  
TA: 2orry, ii fell a2leep. ii liike you two KK  
CG: WHAT? REALLY?  
TA: ye2, now ii 2eriou2ly need two 2leep, goodniight.  
CG: OKAY HAVE A GOOD SLEEP <3  
TA: <3

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]


	4. Sicky

Karkat is laying in his bed, a bowel of rapidly cooling soup is beside him, along with a pile of Kleenex. You're worried sick about your boyfriend. Sure it looks like a cold, but it could just as easily be the swine flu. Well, maybe not THAT easily, but it could happen, even if the doctors say that it's never going to happen.

Karkat thinks you fuss over him to much, but you don't think of it like that, you just think of it as showing your love to the only person in the universe you'd give your life for.


	5. Bad dreams

"KK." Sollux whispers, next to you. You open your eye lids a fraction of an inch, and see your lover shaking, as if he was crying.

You curl up into him, cuddling as close to him as possible. "Bad dream?" you ask. You're half asleep and you doubt he can understand you but he seemed to understand you fine.

"I dreamt you left me for someone else, then I got sad because I couldn't make you as happy as they could."

You smile and kiss his chin "That won't happen, Sollux, now go back to sleep." 

"You promise?"

"I promise"


	6. Picnic

"Loos like we'll have to skip the picnic." You say sadly. The two of you were really looking forward to a picnic today, but the rain had canceled the plans you made weeks ago. You sigh and lean into the shorter boy. "What should we do instead?" you ask.

Suddenly, Karkat stands up. "I'll be right back." He tells you. You continue to stare out the window and watch the rain. A few minutes later, Karkat came back to get you. He led you to a blanket and a picnic basket in the living room "We will have it inside."


	7. Anniversary

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, SOLLUX CAPTOR! DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" You scream. 

"KK, calm down, I'm sorry." Sollux tells you in a calm voice.

"No, shut up!" You turn your back to Sollux as hot tears stream down your cheeks. You didn't think that Sollux would forget your anniversary, yet he did. Maybe you shouldn't have been so pissed at him, but you remembered.

"I thought it was tomorrow..." He finally mutters "We have reservations tomorrow, so if you still love me tomorrow can we celebrate then?"

You wrap your arms around his neck "I love you, Sollux"


	8. Coming out: Karkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas so the next two dabbles are about Sollux and Karkat telling their parents they're gay brecause that actually may be important XD

You tighten your grip on his hand, and he gives you a reassuring smile. He knows this is going to be hard for you, it'll be hard for him too, but you love eachother so what your parents say don't matter. Your mom and dad are seated in front of you, and Sollux is beside you for moral support.

"Mom, dad, this is Sollux-"

"We know who Sollux is" your mom interupts.

"he's my boyfriend." you whisper.

Your mom hugs you tightly and your dad glares at you 

"At least he wont get you pregnant" is all your dad says.


	9. Coming out: Sollux

You haven't brought Karkat over before today, but you decided it was time you interduced your boyfriend to your dads. 

They were curled up on a couch watching a movie when you came in. "Who's your friend, Sollux?" one of you fathers, Chris, asked

"Does Sollux have a boyfriend?" the other one, Noah, asked in a sing song voice

"Yes, actually, this is Karkat, he's by boyfriend." you say proudly

"Hey, Karkat, I'm Chris, this is Noah." Chris said. "By the way, Sollux, new rule, your bedroom door stays open when Karkat's over, deal?"

You roll your eyes "Fine, deal"


End file.
